Safety Net
by Sailor Grape
Summary: A lonely Serena finds her life interrupted by a mysterious man.


Disclaimer: The song used in this fic is by Tim McGraw, whose new cd is just absolutely inspiring. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  


Safety Net  


  
  
Serena strolled happily down the sidewalk with her friends, giggling and gossiping as usual.  
  
"That quiz was tough today," Amy was saying. "I might even get a 95!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Lita commented. "I didn't even finish it! How do you think you did, Serena?"  
  
"We had a quiz today?" she asked, surprised. "Oh well. I was busy reading my favorite comic-- aahh!!" she cried as the arcade door flew open and hit her.  
  
In the doorway stood the legendary Darien Shields. He sneered at them and growled, "Watch out!" He pushed past them, taking off down the sidewalk.  
  
The girls exchanged glances.  
  
Only Serena's eyes remained glued to Darien, watching his figure grow smaller in the distance.  
  
Raye noticed this and replied, "He's bad news, Serena. Don't give him a second thought."  
  
She nodded, following her friends into the arcade. She paused in the doorway, once more glancing at Darien. Shaking her head, she let the door shut behind her.  
  
  
"That guy is a total jerk!" Mina exclaimed as Serena plopped onto a stool next to her.  
  
"Yeah; I don't know how you can be friend with him," Raye told their friend Andrew, who was behind the counter.  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she asked Andrew, "You're friends with Darien?"  
  
He shrugged. "We've been friends for ages."  
  
"But, but you're so different!" she sputtered. "You're kind, funny, and always cheerful. He's harsh, rude, and scary." She shivered, imagining the look on his face when they collided.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about Darien," Andrew argued. "There's a lot even _I_ don't know about him, but I'm sure he has his reasons."  
  
"Enough about him, guys," Lita broke in, flashing them a smile.  
  
"Lita's right," Amy agreed. "We came here to have fun."  
  
But Serena couldn't get this man out of her thoughts. She made a pact with herself to find out more about him.  
  
  
Darien still saw the startled face of the girl he just ran into. 'Who is she?' he wondered. 'I've seen her around, yet I know nothing about her except that she is extremely klutzy... and extremely beautiful. Maybe I'll run into her again sometime...'  
  
  
Serena strolled through the park, taking in the beauty around her. She had just departed from her friends, but not before promising to meet up with them again at the arcade that night. The meeting place had been her idea. She secretly wanted a chance to see Darien again. There was just something about him...  
  
Taking a path off to the right, Serena headed towards her favorite spot, a gazebo among the brightly colored roses. It soon cam into view.  
  
Squinting, she could just make out a person in the gazebo. She slowly down, then completely stopped. Someone was in her spot!  
  
She crept closer to get a better look at the person. After a few minutes of wait she was about to give up when the person turned his head.  
  
"Darien," Serena breathed softly.  
  
As if sensing her, Darien turned around with a glare on his face. It instantly fell away at the sight of Serena.  
  
Their eyes locked. Midnight blue and deep sapphire collided with one look.  
  
Serena could feel her pulse speed up. 'He looks surprised! I mist have caught him off guard.'  
  
Darien could feel himself staring, which was very uncharacteristic. But he had to force his eyes off   
of her as he turned back around.  
  
Serena gave a sigh of relief. She had avoided another confrontation. Yet this time, she didn't want to. She slowly walked towards the gazebo.  
  
Darien didn't acknowledge her as she sat down on the bench across from him. Unsure of whether to leave or not, she asked him, "Do you sit in the gazebo often?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"This is my favorite spot," she continued, watching him. "If anything is bothering me, I sit here for a while and relax. It always makes me feel better."  
  
Darien grunted in reply.  
  
Serena grinned to herself. 'I got a reaction out of him! Maybe this isn't a lost cause after all.'  
  
She was startled when Darien stood up to leave.  
  
"Don't go on account of me," she called meekly to him as he descended the stairs.  
  
He paused, turning back to her. "Why would I do that?" he asked with a sardonic smile.  
  
"Well, it's just that... Some people tend to find me a bit... annoying at times."  
  
"I don't even know you," he pointed out. "I can't make that call." He turned and started walking again.  
  
"Serena," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"My name is Serena. Now you know me."  
  
He gave her a wry grin before disappearing down the path.  
  
Serena sighed, falling back against the bench in victory. 'I wouldn't exactly call that a conversation, but it was a start!'  
  
  
"She's late again," Raye said impatiently.  
  
"We should have told her we were meeting earlier," Amy spoke up. "Then maybe she would be on time."  
  
"I have the feeling that wouldn't make a difference," Lita laughed.  
  
"He guys," Serena greeted her friends as she squeezed into the booth next to Mina. "I had the most fabulous afternoon!"  
  
"I recognize that smile," Mina said knowingly. "It's a guy!"  
  
"A guy?" Lita squealed. "Do tell!"  
  
"Yeah; give us details!" Amy echoed.  
  
Raye thought a moment. The only guy Serena had been remotely interested in besides Andrew was... Oh, no...  
  
"Serena, please tell me you didn't," she moaned.  
  
The girls stared questioningly at her.  
  
"Nothing happened," Serena replied innocently.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Serena was with Darien Shields," Raye told everyone.  
  
They gasped.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Serena repeated, defending herself. "I went to the gazebo and there he was, sitting on _my_ bench. I couldn't just leave. He saw me."   
  
"I thought you were going to stay away from him," Raye pointed out softly.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind!" Serena glared at her friends.  
  
"Serena, we just want to make sure you'll be all right," Amy said.  
  
"I'll be fine," Serena clipped, rising from her seat. "Thanks for the support." She spun on her heel and exited the arcade.  
  
  
"Make sure I'll be all right," Serena muttered, walking down the sidewalk. "Ha! I can take care of myself."  
  
"I'm sure you can," a voice behind her said.  
  
Serena spun around, now facing a man she's never seen before. "What?" she squeaked, taking a step back.  
  
"You said you could take care of yourself. I was only agreeing with you." The man flashed her a smile, stepping closer. "Now, what's a beautiful young woman like yourself doing out at this time of night?"  
  
"I'm going to meet my friends," she lied, taking another step away from him. "They're waiting for   
me."  
  
"Of course they are," he replied in an almost mocking tone. "How about I walk with you?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine by myself."  
  
"These streets aren't safe for you to be walking all by yourself," he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey, let go!" Serena cried. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grasp was too strong. She glanced fearfully down the deserted sidewalk, seeing no sign of like in the fluorescent streetlights.  
  
The man pulled her closer to him. "What's your rush?" he hissed. "We've got plenty of time."  
  
"But my friends-" She struggled to pull away.  
  
"Just shut up!" he barked. "You and I both know that no one's waiting for you." He grabbed her chin. "Now stop fighting!" He brought his face closer to hers.  
  
Serena whimpered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Let her go!" a new voice commanded.  
  
The man pulled away, glaring at his interrupter. "Just go away, man. This doesn't concern you," he growled.  
  
"I said, let her go," the second man repeated in a low voice, balling his hands into fists.  
  
"You want to fight, huh?" The first man pushed Serena to the ground. "Lets go!"  
  
He swung a fist at the second man, but his punch was blocked. Growling in anger, he swung his other fist and hit the second man in the jaw.  
  
The second man wiped away the blood on his face and lowered his eyes menacingly. "You shouldn't have done that." He swung a fist at the first man, whose eyes bulged out at the fist made   
contact with his stomach.  
  
He collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.  
  
Glaring at the man on the ground one last time, the second man knelt down in front of Serena. "Are you all right?" he asked the shaking girl.  
  
She said nothing, just continued sobbing quietly.  
  
The man gently scooped her up into his arms and stood up.  
  
Serena finally opened her eyes. "Darien," she whispered before squeezing her eyes shut again.  
  
Darien worried stared down at the broken girl in his arms. He slowly started walking.  
  
  
He was rough, he was tough,  
And he drank his whiskey straight.  
He would fight every night  
If he didn't get his way.  
She was kind, she could find  
All the good in everyone.  
And then one day, she passed his way.  
He felt reborn in that morning sun.  
He saw her face, she called his name.  
And from that moment he knew he'd never be the same.  
What you can find in the eyes of a woman  
Is a reason to believe.  
Look deep inside the eyes of a woman.  
See the man you want to be.  
  
  
When Serena finally opened her eyes, she was in a room she didn't recognize. She sat up.  
  
"Feeling better?" Darien asked her.  
  
She turned to him. He was sitting in a chair next to the couch.  
  
"Where..." she started.  
  
"We're at my apartment," Darien answered.  
  
"That guy..."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I took care of him."  
  
Serena noticed Darien's cut lip. "You're hurt!" she cried.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied curtly.  
  
"No, you're not." Serena jumped up and found the kitchen.  
  
Darien could hear cabinets slamming and water running.  
  
Serena returned with a bowl of water and a dishcloth. She sat down on the chair next to Darien's.  
  
"This isn't necessary," he began.  
  
"I know." Serena dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it out before pressing it to Darien's cut.  
  
He inhaled sharply.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Serena quickly removed the cloth and sat up to blow on the cut.  
  
Darien looked at her with wide eyes. She glanced up as their eyes met. He now wore an amused smile.  
  
Serena blushed and pulled back, dipping the cloth in the water and wringing it out again. It stained the water a pale pink.  
  
She touched the cloth to his lip more gently this time. Satisfied that it was clean enough, she took the cloth and bowl of pink water back to the kitchen and rinsed both of them out. She returned to the living room, sitting back down on the couch.  
  
Darien held her gaze for a minute before finally saying, "Thanks. But I didn't expect you to take care of me after what you'd just been through."  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears as she thought about the horrible man, reliving the events in her mind that happened earlier. She collapsed against the couch, sobbing loudly.  
  
Darien panicked, unsure of what to do. He hesitantly sat next to her, awkwardly patting her on the back. "It'll be ok," he whispered soothingly. "He's gone now. I'm here."  
  
To his surprise, Serena stopped sobbing and looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "Thank you," she murmured.  
  
"It was nothing," he looked away.  
  
"Don't say that. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me..." her voice trailed off as tears slid down her face.  
  
"You should probably get some sleep," Darien changed the subject. "I brought some blankets and pillows for you."  
  
Serena nodded, curling her legs up underneath her as she laid down on the couch.  
  
Darien grabbed a blanket he had set on the table and gently covered Serena. He brought the blanket to her chin, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek. "I'll be in the next room if you need me. Sleep well." He disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Serena glanced around nervously, feeling alone and frightened. Even with the lamp on, she could see shadows moving across the room.  
  
Scampering off the couch, she ran to the door Darien had closed. She timidly knocked.  
  
"Come in," she heard.  
  
She slowly opened the door. Darien was sitting up in bed, staring at her. She could feel her lower lip begin to tremble and her eyes fill with tears once more.  
  
"Oh, you can stay," he sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
Serena smiled gratefully, closing the door behind her. She hesitantly climbed into the bed, crawling under the covers.  
  
Darien took one last look at the shaking girl beside him before turning off the lamp on his bedside table. He laid back against his pillow, silently cursing the man that had attacked Serena. He didn't know why, but he actually felt something for her. He wasn't exactly sure what it was; he just knew that he had never felt this way before.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Serena, who had started crying. His heart melted at the sound of her pain. He reach out and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
She scooted over next to him, burying her face in his chest, still crying quietly.  
  
Darien wrapped an arm around her. His other hand absently raked through her hair.  
  
After a while Serena's shaking subsided, as did her crying. Her breathing evened as she slept.  
  
Darien went to move the girl back to her side of the bed when she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed, giving up. He leaned back, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
  
"Where is she?" Amy asked fretfully the next morning. The girls were having an emergency meeting at the temple.  
  
"I don't know," Mina answered. "But when her mom called looking for her, I told her that Serena had spent the night at my house."  
  
"She was so upset when she left last night," Raye mumbled. "I hope she didn't get into trouble." She stopped. "You don't think she went looking for Darien, do you?"  
  
The girls' eyes widened.  
  
"If he did anything to her..." Lita growled, curling her hands into fists.  
  
'Serena,' Raye wondered, staring out the window, 'where are you?'  
  
  
"Ohh," Serena groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She turned to stare at the clock on her wall when she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked up and was surprised to see that she was lying in a sleeping Darien's arms.  
  
Gently unhooking his arms from behind her back, she crawled off the bed and tiptoed into the living room.  
  
She had been sitting there a while when Darien stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Good morning," she said quietly.  
  
He grinned tiredly at her before going into the kitchen. He emerged a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.  
  
Serena accepted it gratefully, welcoming the burning liquid down her throat.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Darien asked, studying her.  
  
"A little. Thanks to you."  
  
"Like I said, it was nothing."  
  
"But it was!" Serena insisted. She paused, then said with a grin, "You know, you're not so tough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've heard so many rumors about you. That you're heartless, you beat up people for no reason, you never act civilly..."  
  
"And you believed them," Darien accused.  
  
"Well, yes," she admitted guiltily. "But how could I not? Every time I saw you, you were glaring or screaming at someone."  
  
"I guess that's reason enough," Darien said bitterly.  
  
"I know it's not true now!" Serena said quickly, sitting next to him on the couch. "If it were, you wouldn't have helped me."  
  
"I'm not completely heartless."  
  
"I know." Serena smiled apologetically. "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you act the way you do?"  
  
Darien's eyes clouded over with anger and pain.  
  
"Nevermind," Serena murmured, feeling the tension in the room.  
  
"No, it's ok. I guess I do owe you some sort of explanation."  
  
"You don't-" Serena started.  
  
"Yes, I do," Darien interrupted her. "Here's the short story version. I lost both of my parents when I was a child. With no other relatives, I went from foster home to foster home. I've been beaten, pushed around, neglected. When I was old enough, I ran away. I've been taking care of myself ever since." His voice faded as he looked away. The last thing he needed was to see pity on her face.  
  
Serena's tiny hand reached up and moved his face so he would look at her. She had silent tears running down her face.   
  
Darien stared in awe into her liquid blue eyes, seeing no pity. What he saw was sadness for the pain he felt. He had just met this girl the day before, yet she cared about him. He could feel the walls around his heart crumble and fall. His own eyes glittered with tears.  
  
She shrieked in surprise as he pulled her into a fierce hug. He moved back to look into her beautiful eyes once more, their faces only inches apart. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Her mouth formed a circle of surprise. "For what?"  
  
"For caring." The corner of his mouth twitched before forming a smile. He moved his face closer to hers.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. She felt his lips on hers, soft and feather-light.  
  
Their kiss lasted only an instant, but it conveyed thousands of unspoken feelings. Both could feel the electricity running through their bodies, erupting like a volcano.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and stared at Darien in surprise. He looked as bewildered as she felt. She smiled briefly before pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
  
I've been down, kicked around.  
The world had got the best of me.  
Out of rope, little hope,  
I'd never get back on my feet.  
She took my hand and said, yes you can.  
One look at her, and I'm a brand new man.  
What you can find in the eyes of a woman  
Is a reason to believe.  
Look deep inside the eyes of a woman.  
See the man you want to be.  
  
  
"I'm really worried," Amy moaned. "Where is she? Something must have happened."  
  
"She should be here having fun," Mina said tearfully, gesturing to the many laughing people in the arcade.  
  
"And she never went home last night?" Andrew asked.  
  
"No," Raye answered. "She was really upset with us and stormed out. No one has seen her since."  
  
They all looked up as the bell on the arcade door jingled and a familiar blonde popped her head in the door.  
  
"Serena!" they cried, running over to her. They all started talking at once.  
  
"Guys, can you let me in here?" Serena asked, laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Raye cried angrily. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I can explain everything," Serena replied patiently. "You see, Darien-"  
  
"So Darien is the reason you've been missing!" Lita interrupted, furious. "I should've known. What did he do to you?"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me! No, that's not exactly true. He did do something..."  
  
"I knew it!" Lita exclaimed. "So what did he do?"  
  
"He saves me," she replied softly.  
  
"What?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
Serena scooted into the arcade, tugging her arm. Darien entered, his hand entwined with hers.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Actually, we saved each other," he spoke up, smiling at his angel.  
  
The new couple walked past the group and sat down at the counter. The others just looked on.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Andrew said finally, stupefied. "Serena and... Darien?"  
  
They watched as Darien leaned over to kiss Serena. She giggled, blushing a deep pink.  
  
"I certainly didn't expect this," Amy put in.  
  
"Who would've thought?" Mina wondered, shaking her head.  
  
'She looks so happy,' Raye thought. 'She really deserves a good relationship.'  
  
"You're just what I need," Darien told Serena, kissing her hand.  
  
"I'll always be here for you to need me," she answered softly, her eyes shining.  
  
  
When I feel the need for inspiration,  
With just one look, I find my salvation.  
What you can find in the eyes of a woman  
Is a reason to believe.  
Look deep inside the eyes of a woman.  
See the man you want to be.  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Serena continued. She giggled. "You're stuck with me!"  
  
Darien grinned. "Somehow, I know that's a good deal." He kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
